ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, XLR8 looks the same but is much taller. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centripetal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through many objects. In The Unnaturals, XLR8 is shown to be able to increase his speed to the point that time appears to stop completely. Alternate Ben 10,000's XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. In the Pop-Up Version of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, it is said that XLR8 can recover injuries faster than other species. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about the same as an average normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never showed this weakness. Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien *In And Then There Were 10, XLR8 got revenge on J.T. and Cash. *In The Krakken, XLR8 saved some people from the Krakken. *In Kevin 11, XLR8 saved Kevin from some bullies. *In The Alliance, XLR8 battled Rojo. *In Lucky Girl, XLR8 defeated Hex. *In Secrets, XLR8 appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, once when he was captured and again to battle Vilgax. *In Truth, XLR8 battles a Wigsilian Org Beast. *In The Big Tick, XLR8 fails to defeat the Great One. *In Gwen 10, Gwen claims she used a speed alien, probably XLR8, to return home and pick up some clothes she forgot. *In The Galactic Enforcers (episode), XLR8 battled Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, XLR8 searched Camp Opinicon for Max and found him. *In Back With a Vengeance, XLR8 appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), XLR8 was used to try and save Gwen from an alternate timeline version of herself. An alternate timeline XLR8 was seen 3 times. *In Merry Christmas, XLR8 appeared. *In Under Wraps, XLR8 collected some chicken eggs and later battled the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, XLR8 infervened with the Squires and later gave J.T. and Cash wedgies. *In Monster Weather, XLR8 battles S.A.M. *In The Return, XLR8 battles Dr. Vicktor. *In Perfect Day, XLR8 defeated Enoch. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, XLR8 appeared. *In Ready to Rumble, XLR8 appeared again. *In Ken 10, Both the Ben and his son Ken frequently used XLR8. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 battled some hypnotized guards. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, XLR8 destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline XLR8 defeated Vilgax. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben uses him to battle Eon. Ultimate Ben 10,000 also unlocks XLR8 for present Ben. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 returned since the original series to save Holiday from Alpha. Ben 10 UltiVerse He appeared in And So He Returns to travel to Los Soledad.He will be one of the most used aliens.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are super speed as fast as Fasttrack and enhanced strength. Omni Planet He is one of the main characters and he first appeared in Movie Starz. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10'' (offscreen; used by Gwen) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x6) *''Ben 10,000'' (x4) (used by Ben x1 and used by Ben 10,000 x3) *''Merry Christmas'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' (x2) *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (x6) (used by Ben 10,000 x4 and Ken x2) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10 UltiVerse *And So He Returns(first reappearance) Omni Planet *Movie Starz(first appearance) Video Games Protector of Earth *XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His dark heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Punch Time Explosion XL Is One of aliens Used by 10-year old Ben. Trivia *XLR8 and Upgrade are the only original series aliens to make their first re-appearances in the Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United crossover special. **However, due to appearing in a Generator Rex episode, they've not officially appeared in Ultimate Alien. *In the original series, XLR8 was Ben's choice of transportation if he needed to travel. Jetray replaces him in Alien Force. *It's stated by Matt Wayne, that Fasttrack is stronger than XLR8. See here *XLR8 is the first of Ben's aliens not to have any degree of strength better than a human's. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll making him the most popular alien in the original series. *XLR8 was the last alien to be used in the original series (excluding movies). Oddly enough, Jetray (also a speed alien) was used in the last episode of Alien Force. *XLR8 is the first alien in the Ultimate Alien opening. *XLR8's speed ability is similar to Fasttrack's speed ability. Also, they share similar colors. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *XLR8 can walk at normal speeds as seen in Monster Weather. *As seen in Above and Beyond when a Kineceleran walks, their wheels rotate like skates. *XLR8 is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different techincal institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. *The balls on XLR8's feet act like ball bearings to reduce the friction bewteen XLR8's feet and the surface he runs on. *As seen in The Return, XLR8 sees things in green. *XLR8's Omnitrix symbol appears larger than it is on other aliens (not including Way Big). *In the original series and the crossover special, unlike Fasttrack XLR8 was used more for long distance runs instead of combat. Category:Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Black Aliens